


Serene

by claireheathrow



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireheathrow/pseuds/claireheathrow
Summary: Years after the chaos, Tamlin still hold the piece of message that she sent. Find your happiness, she said. But how?





	1. Chapter 1

**Serene**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own** **A Court of Thorn and Roses** **and all characters** **in the series** **. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of** **Sarah J Maas** **, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Spring Court**

Spring breeze in the Spring Court is always has been – inviting. Inviting any Fae to stop by, sitting on the green, soft grass and enjoy the smell of roses. To bring lovers after their long fight, in a hope that they will reconcile after listening to the sound of birds chirping.  Or for the adventurers who happens to pass by, to pick some Calla Lily for their beloved.  Not even Amarantha’s wrath years ago could stop nature to keep flourishing the land with flowing, lovely abundance.

The visitors in Spring Court has been increasing day by day as their High Lord Tamlin reduced his Tithe offerings amount. The mountains of jewellery he had collected through brute force has turned to many tourist attractions. To make people enjoy their days in the Court. The forced collecting soon gone as the villagers trusts their High Lord more and more and offer their Tithe with all their hearts.

Spring Court still never boasts any city, unlike the Nights’ Velaris. But there are many amounts of little village spread here and there. People lived relying on farming and planting flowers to trade the goods to other Courts. Winter Court, for example, would die for Spring’s flowers to add some color in their crystal realm.

Months, years had gone after the War, some villagers tried to move on from the gruesome tragedy which befallen the lands over and over. Some still being forced to be awake by nightmares, but Spring’s realm was so peaceful, the birds’ singing and the smell of flowers quickly beckoned them back to their sleep. Ensuring that this – this peace – is real.

The Land of Flowers has found their calm.

But little did they know –  not even His Majesty Tamlin himself – that across the mighty castle, almost in Day Court territory, hidden in the lush forest, lies a mystery.

* * *

  **Spring Court Mansion Library**

Tamlin sat on the high stool, flipping through books in the Inner Library. He was desperate to find some information about cross-breeding flowers method that he saw long time ago. Damn that Winter Court High Lord, challenging him to make another flowers creation. Never enough variation for those fools, he thought. The golden haired man wanted to find the information to pass it to his engineers, so his people can play with it later on.

It’s been ages since he last proceed with his education on how to rule a land. But as he walked through his realm, seeing difficult his people lives is, he ended up cares. He called every scholar to taught him what happened beyond his lands and what can he do to fix it.

He lost many things, already. All he has is time, endless time, to redeem himself.

Years after the war, Tamlin had found himself growing tired. Tired of the chase and finally learnt to accept. Accept that she was not for him right from the start. Their relationship was bound to fail no matter how hard he tried. Accept how unfair it was, the mating bound. Pairing two souls which never knew each other to become one. Nothing will come between the pair, _ever_.

He groaned.

Once in awhile, the High Lord would take a glance to his table. The object was a place of many books he’d  found, but he was looking at a tiny piece of paper which he pressed to become is favorite bookmark.

 _“I hope you find happiness too.”_ It says.

His eyes will wandered, then. To the first day when his dear lover came to the mansion, her deviant eyes toward him and his entire Court. Her cheerful reply when he asked her hand for marriage...

And it stopped there – only at the happy parts, just how he loved to remember her – until he found himself back to his search.

“Your Majesty,” a woman’s voice came to his senses.

 “The dinner is ready,” she continued, bowing.

“Later,” he replied, clearly uninterested.

The maid dismissed herself with a sigh and one last bow and went back to the kitchen. There, many maids has gathered, waiting for their friend to bring the news.

“How is it?” asked the red headed one while swarming their returned friend. Her question answered with a gentle shook of her head and yet another sigh.

“Maybe we should just stop making dinner,” she fumed, “he never eat any of it!”

“His Majesty hardly ever eat anything these days,” said another, “all he did was work.”

“That and staring at a piece of useless paper...,” one of the maid said, which soon had her lips covered.

“Holy Cauldron! Shut your lousy mouth!” one of them exclaimed. It was a maid that offered a dinner to Tamlin,”If His Majesty hear we will all be in trouble!”

The rest of the maid exchanged glances and slowly sighed as they go back to their work. There’s nothing they can do except accepting the fact that their master has lost his spark. Not that they’re complaining, because the times when the human lady left the palace, his ‘spark’ was too much as he wrecked everything on sight.

His temper soon declined after the war.

The High Lord suddenly ordered to reduce the Tithe and start rebuilding his realm. He would spend his days outside, surveying the areas for nights after nights and came back only to dwell in the library. Sometimes, he went to the tower and howls will soon be heard. The agonizing howl which trying to call his lover back.

At that time, the entire workers in the Court knew. That even the most fierce beast can have his heart broken.

* * *

 Soft creaks heard echoing across the West Wing – Tamlin’s Chamber. The poor man tossed and turned, letting out growls as he did. His face contorted in agony, fighting whatever it was running in his mind tonight. Last night was when he witness Feyre’s battle with the Middengard Wyrm, another was her authoritative voice of hers during the war. It’s all the despair about her that he refused to think at day came to hunt him at night.

He bolted up from his bed, cold sweat covered his body as he snatch his robe and walked into the balcony. He bit back a growl as if holding himself back not to howl. To call for her, beckon whatever feelings left in her to come back to him and soothe his entire being.

_She would never come back, fool._

The High Lord let his eyes look up to the sky, to the bright Fullmoon. He let himself relaxed at every caress of the light touched him. He was closing his eyes in attempt to go back to sleep at the bench in the balcony until a loud noise came from outside of his room.

He tilted his head as he walked outside, only to find his maid trying to pick up the mess she dropped.  Broken plate and glass scattered along with a thick piece of meat, and purple liquid which smells like wine. Probably the dinner he had left earlier.

“I’m sorry, Sire. I didn’t meant to...”

“Clean up and leave,” he retorted, walking back to his room.

“Y-Your Majesty!” she mildly shouted to him which earned her a glare, a very adorable glare, she must say, with that bedhead and sleepy eyes. He quietly moved to face her, almost daring her to talk with that same tone she used earlier.

“I’m sorry but.. there’s something I wished to tell you.. your nightmare...”

“It’s none of your business,” he growled audibly, “leave.”

“I know how to make it stop, Sire!” she shouted, forcing the words out of her throat. Tamlin had  really tried to be kind to his people, but his cold demeanor still there. One wrong move and you will receive his roar. She wouldn’t want to test him. Not at all. Not when her family all depend on her for food and shelter.

The High Lord eyed his maid as if trying to reason with himself. Inhale, exhale. _Remember the anger management lesson, Tamlin,_ he thought _._ But a little Fae girl telling him that she knows how to control what he can’t with all his power...

The girl gulped as she handed him a folded piece of paper.

“There’s... a tale among my tribe, Sire. About a place, a little pond inside the Dark Wood which holds a power, a true power... to retrieve what was lost,” she explained as he opened the paper. Inside it was a map of where the Dark Wood is.

He scoffed.                                                                                                        

“It’s a myth. A myth to send poor lazy men to the Dark Wood and die,” he said, ”and the last time I retrieve something, I did unforgivable things. I have no need of this.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Sire,” she replied, “please, please, just try to find it. Dark Wood isn’t dangerous for a High Lord as you are. There’s nothing to lose.”

 “Near the pond was a silver tree, a tree which only could be seen by those who truly needs it. Many has fallen, My Lord. For it was greed that calls for them,  not humble wishes. The force refuse lust, greed and anger, and it will twist every path in the woods and let them those who unworthy lost in darkness, eaten by the beasts.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said as he walked back to his chamber.

“But it has to be tonight, My Lord!” she exclaimed, earning another annoyed glare, “the Silver Tree only glows in Fullmoon, it will be harder to find it otherwise.”

* * *

  _An old tree glowed dimly on the vast land, seemed ready to collapse at any minute. The thin branches ready to crack if the wind blew too hard. That poor tree stood alone in the mountain woods, away from any lands in the Spring Court. Rusty stone paths led the way from forest ground, across the crystal water to the elder tree. By the time the moon lit, graced the lands, fresh cold wind sweeps across the holy soil, causing the little branches to dance._

_Each second the moon glows stronger, so is the tree roots. Its feet reach further and stronger to sustain the other transformation which awaits. The trunk grows thicker, higher, releasing the power hidden within. Little branches sway, slowly expanding its coverage, releasing more and more branches follows, until hundreds of it scratching the skies. When the final stage of moon ensue, silver leaves burst forth filling the branches. The vulnerable tree turns into the Silver Ancient Tree._

_As it waits. Waits for those who it deemed worthy._

* * *

 

 

 


	2. The Wish

**Serene**

**Chapter II**

**The Wish**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own** **A Court of Thorn and Roses** **and all characters** **in the series** **. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of** **Sarah J Maas** **, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 

_“Near the pond was a silver tree, a tree which only could be seen by those who truly needs it. Many has fallen, My Lord. For it was greed that calls for them,  not humble wishes. The force refuse lust, greed and anger, and it will twist every path in the woods and let them those who unworthy lost in darkness, eaten by the beasts.”_

_“I’ll think about it,” he said as he walked back to his chamber._

_“But it has to be tonight, My Lord!” she exclaimed, earning another annoyed glare, “the Silver Tree only glows in Fullmoon, it will be harder to find it otherwise.”_

* * *

 

Spring Court is a home of lush forest and endless flowers. But one of the mystery was in this one wood, one wood that the High Lord himself can’t grasp what’s inside it. The Dark Wood was the only forest where the trees refuse to grow leaves. It’s dry, barren, smelt like burnt, it’s basically the wasteland in the evergreen Spring Court. The silence is deafening, almost as if you’re entering a world without sound. The only noise one could hear is their own step, that is if they’re not too focused on finding whatever lurking behind the trees, ready to eat them.

And here he was – despite of how annoyed he was getting bossed around by a frail Fae girl who happen to be his maid – walking through the Dark Wood in attempt to verify her tale. It’s not because he’s desperate, oh, no he wasn’t. It’s just that he’s wondering if there’s a strange occurances within his realm that he – the High Lord of the Spring Court – doesn’t know.

_“I wouldn’t lie to you, Sire. Please, please, just try to find it. Dark Wood isn’t dangerous for a High Lord as you are. There’s nothing to lose.”_

_There’s nothing to lose,_ he repeated.

“My pride is lost already, alright, for verifying stupid thing like this...,” he muttered.

It’s been hours since he first start his exploration, but there nothing silver on sight. He even start to think that he’s been running in the same damn place, going all around the woods.

 _“The force refuse lust, greed and anger, and it will twist every path in the woods to let those who unworthy lost in darkness, eaten by the beasts_.”

If the damned tree won’t show itself because he’s a lustful, greedy bastard then so be it. Years has passed, not even one bit of his desire to the High Lady of the Nights reduced ever since. There’s nothing like her, her deviant eyes, her bravery, her kiss...

He can feel the tree, if that even exist, trying to kick him off from the woods by drowning himself in memory of hers.

But the nightmares. Damn it all. He grew tired waking up in the middle of the night only to chase her shadow. Only to open his eyes and stare at the night sky. How did he supposed to forget her if even the night sky remind him strongly of her? Of her kingdom and that filthy bastard named Rhysand. Shouldn’t just leave him to rot and die back then, damn it.

Tamlin sighed for the umpteenth times as he stab the last Attor on sight. This is nonsense, he thought. But as he decided to turn around and shape-shift himself for faster way to go home, a soft voice whispered into his ear. Caressing his entire being with a familiar touch.

_Say please._

“What?”

_Surrender yourself and beg._

“The hell I would...,” he retorted.

_It will haunt you. Every night it will haunt you._

“I can manage.”

_But I can’t. No more._

“Who are you...?” he asked, his wild eyes scanning the woods.                 

_Say it, Tamlin. Please._

And he felt it. The force that made him surrender to it’s every whim. He can’t reject it, no, more like he couldn’t bring himself to reject the voice. The way it calls for him...

_Think of it, the one thing you want to retrieve._

_One true wish._

“Men has many wishes, it’s hard to pick,” he sneered, “one of it probably for you to reveal yourself.”

_That’s not a wish, that’s a promise._

“Not planning to hide yourself for so long, aren’t you?”

_Remember that endless, sleepless night._

_No amount of distraction can take you from it’s grasp.._

He found himself recalling those nights. Every tormenting nightmares. He gritted his teeth on the memories.

_Do not be angry._

_Damn this,_ he thought. I just want to go home and be at peace. Be done with it.

Be done with this sleepless nights.

_Say please._

“Please, show me the way,” he muttered.

As the last word left his lips, the tree in front of him glows in dim silver. One glow led to another, and then  to the other tree, to the one across it.

_Follow the light._

And so he did.

* * *

 

Tamlin slowed down this speed when he realised that his surroundings had slowly changed. The dry, dying leaves he stepped on had turned into midnight blue mixed with white glowing ones. He let his eyes wandered, scanning the land before him. Some pieces of broken walls, high and short, still scattered around the forest floor, too stubborn to surrender to the passing time. Long, endless vines with midnight leaves holding the walls.

The soil was lush, every corner is filled with different shades of blue leaves, sometimes gray. The gentle colors were new to his eyes because it’s always striking colors around Spring Courts. He was mesmerized by the new occurence in the wasteland like Dark Woods. _How did I missed this_ , he thought.

 _Enjoying yourself?_ It giggled.

He flinched.

“Stop scaring me,” he grumbled.

_Night will end soon._

“Right, the pond,” he muttered, walking further into the realm.

His steps was slowed down during his rush to find the place as he encounter the one he was looking for. It was a crystal clear pond with turquoise water, circling a miraculous sight of a tree he had ever seen.

There’s countless trees in Spring Court. From the bowing thousands years old oak trees to ones with rainbow colored trunk. Every breed was unique, nowhere to be seen in other realm. Cross bred with many specimen in every court. His men has worked hard to gather every tree specimen across the realm, making the Spring Court is the source of unique forests and trees.

He had seen exceptional specimen.

But nothing like this.

The humongous silver tree stood proud, covering the entire pond around it. The trunk is probably as thick as half of his tower back at home. It’s leaves was silver sparkling, scratching the sky as it waves to the moon above. One gentle caress of the wind and the branches sways, releasing more glows around it.

_The wish, Tamlin._

“I thought I did it back there, isn’t that’s why the path opened up?” he sneered, slightly confused.

_Drink the water as you plead._

The golden haired man shrugged as he knelt, he closed his eyes and he thought about his wish.

His love.

His dear Feyre.

 _I want her back,_ he thought.

The pleading man scooped the water from the pond, letting the cold liquid filled his throat.

By the time he opened his eyes, the silver sparkling lands were no more. The realm is now pitch black. He heard a vicious growl from the distance, along with white eyes in the dark, whetever it was, ready to pounce him any minute. Tamlin went into his battle stance, ready to shape shift any minute. But soon he felt his magic taken away. Something was ripped from him and he roared to the night, refusing to accept the second experience of being stripped from his power.

The chilling growl turned into an otherwordly voice, echoing inside his head, unlike the gentle caress that had been guiding him earlier. 

**_I saw greed._ **

And the High Lord collapsed.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Serene**

**Chapter III**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **A Court of Thorn and Roses** **and all characters** **in the series** **. All of the characters are the property of** **Sarah J Maas** **, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

_By the time he opened his eyes, the silver sparkling lands were no more. The realm is now pitch black. He heard a vicious growl from the distance, along with white eyes in the dark, whetever it was, ready to pounce him any minute. Tamlin went into his battle stance, preparing himself to kill whoever it is on sight. But soon he felt his magic taken away. Something was ripped from him and he roared to the night, refusing to accept the second experience of being stripped from his power._

_The chilling growl turned into an otherwordly voice, echoing inside his head, unlike the gentle caress that had been guiding him earlier._

_**I saw greed.** _

_And the High Lord collapsed._

* * *

Two Fae girls, not look older than 10 springs sat beside the comfy bed, with tree roots sustaining it and gentle shades of silver canopy up above. Their soft midnight haired head moved once in awhile, curiously inspecting the person in the bed. They have sat there for so a long while, fascinated by the creature who was sleeping soundly. Both of them had took him here because of the Queen's order, and it was no easy task. The man is so heavy! And the Gollum weren't so helpful either.

"Is he dead?" one with the shorter hair said for the umpteenth times, attempting to poke him.

"No, Milla, he's not," the other retorted, slapping her sisters' hand, "Her Majesty told us to keep an eye on him!"

"We have waited here for so long, Nalla, and he doesn't wake up at all!" she cried, "I want to go bother some Gollums! I'm bored!"

Nalla clicked her tongue. She despise her infernal twin of hers. So immature, so _childish._ Unlike her, Nalla take pride being one of the Queen's apprentice. Even though all she did was taking care of the old tree. However, Milla apparently doesn't care about it. All she did was chasing down the Tree younglings and Gollums, bugging them until they snapped and left her giggling.

"Fine, you go bug that Gollums, I'll watch over him _alone_ ," she retorted, emphasizing alone to make Milla catch the sign of how she try to guilt trip her sister.

"Really? Wooohoooo!" she exclaimed loudly, her feet stomping the wood under her, causing the tree house to shake.

"Milla, keep your voice down!" the older hissed.

Tamlin quietly open his eyes after all the noise, wanted to make the girls noticed him be releasing a groan. He had been aware of his surroundings for awhile, but refused to open his eyes to scanned the place by pretending to be asleep.

"He woke up, Nalla, I did it!"

"All you did was jumping around like a little monkey, you..."

"Hello, Sire! Are you awake?" little Milla exclaimed, putting her hands on the bed, excitedly looking at the man in front of her.

"Yes, yes I am," he groaned, getting up as he rub the back of his neck, "where am I?"

"We took you from the tree, Sire!" she continued her babbling, "you are really heavy and you must have upset the elder, didn't you? To have them knock you out like that? You shouldn't do that, Sire, you shouldn't! The Queen was..."

"Shhh!" the older hissed again, covering her twin sister, "go outside, I'll explain things to him!"

Milla pouted.

"Now," her sister finished.

The short haired girl stomped outside, muttering words as she went. Nalla turned her focus from her sister to her guest, who is sitting with his sleepy eyes and confusion.

"So, what is this place?" he asked again, eyes still wandering around. The room was so small compared to his chamber, with some silver light go through the windows. Dolls scattered in one corner while other place has a desk full of papers and maps. That, and a huge picure of a woman on the wall.

"This is my room, Sire," young Nalla answered, "we found you fainted by the Elder Tree. How did you get there?"

"Someone told me about that tree and I try to find it," he muttered, "the damned thing took my magic from me."

"You have angered him, then," she said.

"No idea how it got pissed off, I did what the voice told me."

" Voice? What voice?"

"A girl's voice led me to the tree, telling me how to find it. But when I said my wish the tree knocked me out."

Nalla held her breath.

"What? You know something, Brat?"

"No, nothing," she shook her head, "would you like to take a bath or something? The Queen is expecting you but she's away at this moment."

"I need to go back to my castle," he replied.

"Later, after you meet the Queen," she said, her voice stern. Tamlin eyed her for a good minute before he sighed.

"Fancy a tour?" she asked, her face uninterested, "this village isn't much, but I think you'll like it."

* * *

Is there a limit of how many times a man can be surprised in a day?

Tamlin had trouble keeping his mouth closed the entire time as his eyes scanned the sight before him. They just go passed the girls' door when he gaped at the city, it was a sight to behold. Something he never seen in the Spring Court. Everything was covered in different shades of silver and blue, the houses looked like they're carved out of the sturdy trunk. The realm is full of tree houses, with bridges connected one across another. Every bridges has roofs, graced by bright lantern ever 1-2 meters.

Up above was a night sky with endless stars and an unusually big moon graced the castle far, far away. Countless stars fell , some houses were made of glass on top of the hills and mountains.

Beneath the land was the turqoise colored water, just like what he saw earlier around the Ancient Tree. He can see a stairs twirled down from one house to the land below, giving them access to gether the water they needed.

"The water... isn't a magical one? It.. doesn't grant.. wishes...here?" he stuttered, feeling stupid.

"The only water that grant wishes is only the one close to the Elder."

"The Elder?"

"The tree that knocked you out," she replied.

"Ah, right."

"The water around here was the one the Queen provided. Although still magical, it won't grant any wishes. The Elder has the power, and he choose who he deemed worthy."

"Any specific criteria?"

"No lust, no greed, no anger," she answered, her index finger emphasizing each words, "you got the greed, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"The one with greed will have something precious taken away from him."

"My magic...," he sighed, "is there any way to retrieve it?"

"You must ask the Queen about that," she replied, "now where is she...?"

Nalla scanned the land around her, trying to find the one she looking for, that immature twin of hers. She found her chasing a group of tree younglings, which shrieking in annoyance as it ran from Milla.

"Milla! Leave them alone!" she shouted as he rolled down a carpet which turned into a long stairs. Tamlin went to the edge of the bridge to see what's the fuss, and catch himself muttering _'the hell is that? Those are trees, aren't they? But they are running around'._

"Aww, you're ruining the fun!" the younger pouted. Her eyes soon stare into Tamlin's as she smiled brightly again, "Hey, Sire! Having fun?"

The young lord found himself in a very confused state. This place is not an ordinary place, indeed. Running little trees, silver leaves, Elder tree sucking his power within seconds... this place is filled by great amount of magic.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, "and what is this.. place?"

"Oh, you finally got curious, aren't you?" Milla jumped, excited, "I'm waiting for a long time to say this!"

The girls stood before him, Milla's eyes round and bright, Nalla's face remained impassive as always, the younger tried to hold her bubbling happiness within her.

"Welcome to the Court of the Moon," she giggled, "We are Milla and Nalla, the Queen's apprentice."

* * *

"Court of the Moon?"

The twin nodded.

"There's no such thing as the Court of the Moon."

Milla gaped and Nalla shook her head in disapproval, looking at him as if he'a dumb fool.

"The Court of the Moon is one of the ancient Court ever made. We were the the ancestor of the Night's," said Nalla as she walked, motioning the rest to follow her.

"Yeah, the Night, one with the perverted, audacious High Lord, you know him, right?" Milla added.

"...of course," he muttered.

"Our Court has always been hidden, because of the Elder Tree. The former King of the Night was obssessed with it, especially on its ability to grant wishes," said Nalla, "he would come to the Elder Tree over and over, but never find his path, because of the overwhelming greed inside him."

"After many failed attempts, he became a bit.. destructive...," Milla chimed in.

"He burnt the entire woods in an attempt to find the path, that old fool. That one last attempt angered the Queen."

"Her Majesty sealed the whole Court with a spell to conceal it, away from all malice; and she cursed the wretched King to live with his greed all his life, until an heir came, that's strong willed enough to not inherit his amount of hatred."

"...Rhysand."

"The High Lord has been faring well, or so I've heard," Nalla smirked slightly.

Tamlin snorted.

"The side effect is thes realm never see other view than the night sky, but it's not that bad."

"I hate night sky," he grumbled under his breath.

"So.. how did you get here, Sire?" asked Milla, "because the Queen herself made sure that no one ever heard of our story."

"A maid in my castle told me," he said, confused, "she told me a story about a pond that can grant wishes."

Milla and Nalla exchanged glances.

"That's impossible, Sire, no one would ever know about this place, unless..."

"You were talking about a voice, too. What voice?" Nalla cut her off.

"There's a voice talking to me, saying that I should beg to find my path or something."

"Milla, go to the castle, immediately. We should request an audience to the Queen as soon as possible."

Milla nodded eagerly as she ran with her little legs, whistled as she went, calling a little fat bird. She hop onto it and flew.

"What is it? Explain to me!"

"Listen, Sire. No one, no one ever know about our story after our Queen sealed the realm. But the sealing doesn't came out perfect."

"You Queen made a mistake."

Nalla nodded.

"One of the royalty, a rebellous girl left out of the Court, the Queen has been terribly heartbroken ever since," she continued, "The Royal Princess were out there, trying to stop the damned King army."

"And she's the first Guardian of the Elder. She's the only one who can bend the Elder onto her will, a rare being that she was, at least enough to open the path. I am now understand why the Queen brought you here."

"You are saying that my maid is..."

"A Daemati and the first Shadowsinger master, Her Highness Sara Endear."

* * *

"You are saying my maid is a Daemati and Shadowsinger master."

Nalla nodded.

He roared a laugh.

"She can't even bring a tray properly," he chuckled.

"Oh yes, she's clumsy at times but she's still the Royal Princess of the Moon."

"Does that imply anything?"

Nalla sighed.

"The people of the Moon Court are masters of shadow, although with that amount of perceptiveness Her Highness won't need a Shadowsinger and Daemati skill at all to understand others."

"That princess of yours love to gossip with the rest of the maid, how unladylike."

"She did?" Nalla raised her brow, "but we made sure that she doesn't have that habit..."

"You think too highly of your master."

"You love to underestimate people, aren't you?"

Tamlin stiffened.

"Arrogance will not bring you anywhere," Nalla smirked, knowing that she hit the nail.

As the last word spilled from Nalla's mouth, horns were sounded, and Nalla found herself gripping the edge of the bridge. There, tens of boats came from afar, in the middle was a silver boat and in it stood a regal woman, whose face Tamlin had seen in Nalla's room. Silver hair, and eyes as dark as the haunting night sky, identical to the sky above.

"The Queen has arrived," said Nalla, "Pray that she like you enough to give back your magic."


End file.
